


influence.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Multi, Sedation, anal/dp, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: no one is as in control as they think they are.mind the warnings/tags.





	influence.

Have you considered King Noctis and you as the maid he’s been ogling every night until finally he caves and takes you against the wall, threatening you to stay quiet as his eyes go red. His hand covering your mouth, a blade appearing in his hand slowly slicing through your shirt watching it fall away with a gaze of an animal aching to take you. The blade dragging a tad too close to your skin. His nose brushing against yours as he comes in close, red eyes looking over yours. “Do you know what you’ve been doing to me?’  
  
"Your majesty, I don’t understand, what have I done wrong?” You push at his chest, stricken with worry. Is it treason to deny him? Are you even allowed to touch him?  
  
“It’s not what you did it’s–you.” He growled slightly and pushed your torn shirt open looking over you.  
  
You kept repeating the same lines, worriedly looking at the door. A guard could come in, the shield, a glaive, anyone, and see you bared before the king like a common whore. “…don’t understand. I can change into something else. I can go to another room. I-I, did I not clean to your liking?”  
  
“Damn it-!” he growled, slamming his fist into the wall by your head before covering your mouth to shut you up. “Listen to me.” You could see the strain in his face, he was torn, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this either, but gods did he want to. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You clean fine. But you just… gods…” He looked over you and groaned pressing his forehead against yours. “Look at you…”  
  
You shuddered at his aggression, sinking against the wall, hands were balled into fists, trembling at your sides. Tears threatened to spill over, from fear more than anything. This man could have you killed, could have you thrown out with no job, no money, no home. Gods, his hair was soft on your face… Licking his lips, he looked at your eyes, seeing the fear there and it only made him angrier at himself. He should have more control, he should rise above this but no. Tearing his gaze away from your eyes he turns you around and forces you against the wall, his hand pressed against the back of your head. “Keep quiet,” he spoke low, his free hand sliding over your back and to your ass before using the blade again. Slowly he cut down, pulling your pants away from your ass. “Fuck…”  
  
“M-my king, I don’t think we should- it isn’t right.” You flinched at the coolness of the steel, a strange noise squeaking in the back of your throat as the chilled air of the room met your skin. You tried to move away from the wall, but only succeeded in brushing against the hungry man. “N-Noctis… I mean, I, my king, I-”  
  
“You can keep talking if you keep calling me your King.” He smirked slightly, feeling your ass press up against him making him push his hip forward and groan slightly. His fingers tangled into your hair and he leaned in, brushing his nose against your neck and grinding against you. “Gods… this ass… this, this is what you did wrong.”  
  
You whimper, twisting away from his pelvis. “We can’t, I can’t, I’m the m-maid, mmn, if someone sees…”  
  
“No one will see us in here, they know not to enter without knocking,” he murmured against your neck as he moved to undo his pants, slowly sliding them down just enough to free his cock, pressing it against your ass and sliding between your cheeks as he let out a low groan. “Just–let me do this.”  
  
You shook your head, your hands around his wrist, your lower half pulling away. “N-no, I don’t want- ah!” You were terrified. So much power in one person, the power of ages coursing through him. And for what? You? A commoner? A civilian turned toy, turned slut for Noctis Lucis Caelum.  
  
“Let me do this,” he said in a more demanding tone, catching your hand and pinning it to the wall. “I need this,” he breathed, rocking against your ass before sliding his other hand down between your cheeks, pressing up against your entrance. “You can enjoy this too, you can, picture someone else if you have to I don’t care.”  
  
You took a deep breath, shivering. “What would… what would my king like me to do?”  
  
“Let me have you,” he rumbled lowly in your ear. “At least this once, let me just take what I want.” His finger pressed up into you, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. You whined against the smooth marble wall, breath fogging what you’d just wiped clean. His finger teasing at your most intimate of places, it was too much. Overwhelming. “Y-yes sir.”  
  
He would have taken you anyway, he needed this too badly to stop now, but you agreed. That made things easier for him. His nose brushed behind your ear, pushing into your curls as he forced his finger further into you. “Yes, who?”  
  
“Yes, ah-!, yes, my king.” It trailed off as a question, your head spinning, conscience screaming. _Why did you say yes, take it back, stupid girl, take it back, this is wrongwrongwrong._  
  
“That’s it,” he murmured, slowly he pressed a second finger into you, his lips trailing across your skin, nipping gently. He wanted to just get it on with it, he wanted to feel what it was like to be inside you but he’d already been so rough with you. He didn’t want to scare you, didn’t want to risk you running from him later. But by the gods… this ass. You moaned, arching into his hand, your ass nudging his hard length, causing you to flinch away.  
  
“Wait, I, no…” _Get away from him before he hurts you._ There was a red-tinged madness in Noctis’ eyes that made your blood run cold. He wasn’t even aware of how rough he was being, how firmly he gripped you. How you quivered under him.  
  
“You said you’d let me do this,” he snarled, pulling his fingers from you and pulling your hips back against him again, he let go of your wrist to grasp his cock. He lined himself up and started to press forward into you. “Don’t back out now.”  
  
 _You don’t know what you want, girl. Just get away from him. Now._ “Noctis, please, I just want to go home. Judgment call. Please. Please!” you shrieked as he pressed into your tight entrance. “Not there, please!”  
  
His hand was over your mouth again almost instantly, pulling you back against him as he continued to press his hips forward, pushing into your tight heat. “Shhh, don’t make this worse than it needs to be,” he groaned. "Please.”  
  
Panic clouded all other senses. You weren’t used to men being so dominant, so aggressive. You shrieked into his palm, violently twisting in his grip, kicking at his calves. _Getawaygetawaygetaway._ Noctis growled against your neck and pulled out, dragging you across the room by your curls, fingers tangled in them as he shoved you down against the bed. “Fine. We’ll do it the hard way. Just keep in mind you already agreed to this,” he said, his eyes bright red, practically radiating with his power. Keeping you down by the hold on your hair he pushed against you again, pressed between your cheeks he rocked hard into you.  
  
“No! Noctis!“ You lashed out at his arm, making contact way harder than you meant. "Don’t want to, please!” He scared you. This wasn’t the king you served. This wasn’t where you wanted to be. “Noctis!”  
  
His hands caught your wrists again, slamming them down against the mattress. “I am your King, and you will refer to me as such,” he roared, more because hearing you say his name like that was so conflicting for him. It hurt him, hearing your fear around his name, and yet with his cock buried inside of you he didn’t want you to stop screaming it. But if you referred to him by his title it was a buffer.  
  
“You’re no king of mine,” you spat, kicking at his waist. He’s going to huuuurt yooou, the voice sang in your head. He’s going to find out just how much he likes hearing you scream. Hearing you say that was just as bad. But his anger got the best of him and he flipped you over, slamming deep inside of you.  
  
“You’ll be singing a different tune soon enough.”  
  
You bucked, thrashing against his strokes. “Noctis!” you cried, gripping the sheets tightly. “Please don’t! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for, aghnn-!, for whatever I d-did!”  
  
“Your apologies don’t mean anything now,” he hissed, thrusting deep into you, his hands still gripping your wrists. You stilled, trying to catch your bearings as he filled you, breathless. A trembling whine spilled from your lips, the creaking of the bed drowning out the taunting inner monologue. He panted slightly, his head dropping to look at the way his cock disappeared into your ass with each of his thrusts, a low groan building in his throat. “Fuck…”  
  
You fell slack, pliant and malleable, taking every inch of that thick length. “Mmn, please,” you softly murmured as a last-ditch effort. “Just let me go…”  
  
“No” was his only response to your plea, his hips snapping forward again, rocking deep into you. “No, I’m not stopping now-you feel so good.”  
  
A fresh wave of panic surged forth. Wait. Was that… a knock at the door? Writhing, you turned toward the door. “Help! Please!”  
  
“Your Majesty? Is something wrong?” The doorknob jiggled.  
  
Noctis covered your mouth quickly, his eyes going red. “Keep quiet,” he seethed. “Nothing is the matter,” he called towards the door. You shrieked into his palm, clawing at his hand.  
  
"Should I alert a guard, your Majesty? I hear something strange… Let me unlock the door, sir.”  
  
A blade appeared in his hand then, pressed against your throat. “I suggest you quiet yourself now or you will have far worse to scream over.”  
  
The voice outside mumbled to themselves about not being able to unlock the door, keys jingling frantically. “Like fucking magic…”  
  
You inhale sharply, defiantly pushing against the blade, hips bucking, his cock still buried deep. “It’s fine, you don’t need to worry,” he called again before glaring down at you as the blade pressed hard enough to break the skin. “You are pushing it.”  
  
The lock clicked and both sets of eyes darted to the door. “Your Majesty…?”  
  
You were so relieved, calm washing over you. “Pelna!” The blade nicked your throat. Noctis froze for a moment, he didn’t know what to do, he hadn’t expected someone to come by who actually could get in. His grip on the blade tightened before his gaze narrowed.  
  
“Close the door,” he ordered.  
  
“Sir, what… what are you doing to that maid?” He lowered his hands, reaching around to feel his daggers in their sheath. “Has something happened?” he prodded, glaring.  
  
“I said to shut the door, Pelna,” he warned, squinting angrily as he spotted where his hands were moving. "Don’t touch your blades, raising a weapon against your King is punishable by death.”  
  
He relaxed, eyes still full of confusion and rage. “My apologies, your Majesty. I heard the lady screaming and thought something… tasteless was happening in here.” His gaze lingered for a bit too long on your shivering form. Your eyes pleaded silently.  
  
“Everyone has different tastes,” Noctis said flatly. “…Lock the door behind you and perhaps you’ll learn something new.”  
  
Pelna’s brow furrowed. “Sir? I think the lady wants to leave.” He nodded toward you as you squirmed beneath Noctis, moaning as he continued to move and take.  
  
“Does this sound like she wants to leave?” he asked looking back down at you as he gave his hips a slow roll. His gaze zeroing in on you in a silent threat. The blade was still pressed to your throat after all.  
  
“Pelna, please,“ you gasped breathily.  
  
He shook his head. "I don’t think so, Majesty.” And yet, you saw him close the door, the lock clicking back into place. “I think she wants to go.” His hand was back on the sheath.  
  
“I think she wants you to join,” he countered a bit harshly, his hips snapping forward harder. “You wouldn’t want to leave her wanting would you?”  
  
He watched as you gritted your teeth, flinching as his thrusts pushed you closer into the blade. “I think that would be unwise. This is not a savory situation to be in.” You cried out as Noctis changed holes roughly, elbowing him in the ribs and groaning into the bedclothes.  
  
“Have you ever heard of dubious consent? Or are you really so innocent?” he asked, raising a brow at Pelna as he shifted the blade to a more dangerous place on your neck in another silent threat. “Knife play? Or even roleplaying? Don’t tell me you’re really that uninformed.”  
  
Pelna’s eyes went wide. “You’re telling me she is… acting?” You started to resist, but your breath caught in your throat as the knife dug in. You hoped he caught the tears sliding down your cheeks. “You really expect me to believe that?”  
  
“Yes. She’s _acting_ ,” he said rather point-blank, any sense of humor gone from his gaze. The taunting shot out of the window. Now all that was left was a dare, it was up to Pelna whether he grew some or chickened out.  
  
Pelna took a moment, his gaze flitting between the two on the bed. “maybe… I could help.” He patted the daggers. “Seems she enjoys weaponry.” You wrenched the knife from Noctis and threw it, shoving him away roughly. Shooting Pelna a look of absolute betrayal, you scooted up the bed, hitting the headboard. Pelna crooned. “Shhh, it’s okay, it’s all a game, isn’t it?”  
  
The rage that shot through Noctis then was all-consuming. The blade reappeared in his hand before it could hit anything. Twisting it about he stood up straight and grasped his cock with his other hand, stroking slowly. “My favorite game,” he hummed looking at you. This was fueled by pure bitterness now, you’d denied him the one thing he’d wanted, after saying yes so easily. And now you were making a fool of him in front of one of his glaives. “She’s very fond of the weaponry… Her ass is mine though. Otherwise, use her as you please.”  
  
Pelna’s entire demeanor had changed. “I am so sick of being treated like a soft, innocent greenhorn,” he spat, mumbling to himself, moving towards the bed. You looked around wildly for a weapon, an escape, pressed up against the headboard, chest heaving.  
  
“I did what you asked, Noctis…”  
  
“I wasn’t finished,” he said simply, watching the way Pelna practically stalked towards you, the slightest smirk pulling at his lips. “And then you tried to turn on me, your King. Whether you like it or not that’s still who I am. You’ll learn to respect that one way or another.”  
  
“I think she needs a bit more persuasion, your Majesty.” Pelna’s voice was cold, his stance predatory. He grabbed your ankle and dragged you close. “I don’t think the word respect is even in her vocabulary.” You saw something… dark, looming in his irises. Scratching at his face, you quipped back with scathing insults. Pelna pinned you easily, his usual softness hiding something much more sinister. “So tired of being the weak glaive.“  
  
Moving over to Pelna’s side, the blade disappearing, Noctis leaned in, that smirk on his lips spreading more. "Show her who you are then, break her,” he purred. He still planned to take what he wanted, but he’d never seen this side of Pelna and he found it a bit… exciting. “She’ll be easier to teach then. Here I’ll even help hold her down for you.” Noctis moved onto the bed to take your wrists for him, his grip vice-like. He wouldn’t let you go so easily this time. His hardened cock hung heavy between his legs still.  
  
You thrashed, screaming, frustrated and terrified. Pelna hesitated, looking up at Noctis. “Are you… Are you sure?” He was having a moment of hesitation, questioning his morals. The voice cooed once more. _You’re only good for this…_ You craned your neck, biting down on Noctis’ forearm until you drew blood  
  
He roared and grabbed your jaw, fingers digging in as he pulled your face away from his arm. “Fine. I’ll do it,” he snarled. He flipped you around again, stronger than most expected, but then again he was the King. He manhandled you, turning you about until your face was shoved into the mattress, your ass up and bared to him. “If you’re just going to stand there at least get me something to tie her arms with. I don’t have time to keep wrestling with her.”  
  
You licked the blood from your lip, growling into the sheets angrily. “Let me go! Let go!” You swung at Pelna, kicking at Noctis.  
  
Pelna exhaled. “Yes sir.” His belt jangled as he unbuckled it. You whimpered as he tied your wrists together quickly, taking Noctis’ belt off the floor and using it to tie your bound wrists to the bedpost.  
  
“Shut her up,” he said simply, dragging your hips down the bed so your arms were stretched up above your head, taking away any chance of using your arms for leverage. His hands gripped your ass, spreading your cheeks as he pushed his thumb into you. “Unless you want to moan for me now that is,” he smirked.  
  
You moaned shakily as his thumb slipped in, cheeks flushed. Trying a new tactic, you looked back at him. “Noct- I mean, your Majesty, haven’t you had your fill? I have so much work to do…”  
  
“That’s the fun part of being your boss. I can alter your duties if I see fit. Nice try though.” Pulling his thumb back out, he spread your cheeks and angled himself down, the head of his cock sliding across your heat before he grasped it and angled up towards your tight ass “Besides, you haven’t had your fill.” Slowly he pushed in, a low groan sounding in his chest as he looked over to Pelna. “Still standing there? Perhaps you are soft.”  
  
Pelna angrily met Noctis’ eyes. “A royal pain the ass,” he hissed, yanking his pants down. He gripped his cock, working his hand up and down the sizable shaft. “Open up, princess,” he said with a sneer. You drew your mouth into a firm line and he jerked your head up by your hair. “I said open.”  
  
You cried out and, with trembling lips, opened slowly, almost choking as he rammed his cock toward the back of your throat. You dry heaved, spasming around his length, coughing. All he did was push your head down further. The grin that pulled across Noct’s lips was devilish. “There he is,” he groaned, looking back across you at him before slamming his hips down hard and pushing you forward. “You take this better than you think, I dare say you even like it.” Sliding his hand over your ass he pulled your hips up forcing you to bend your knees before he slapped both cheeks hard. Your shriek of agony was stifled by Pelna’s thick girth stuffed down your throat. Breathing was limited. Noctis stretched you mercilessly.  
  
“I had no idea the king did such things,” Pelna said softly, head back as he fucked your mouth.  
  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about your King.” he shot back, nails dragging down over your reddened ass as he slammed his hips forward, slowly building up to a steady but unforgiving pace. “Appears I don’t know much about you either, Pelna.”  
  
“Ah, she fucking bit me!” Pelna yelled, withdrawing and stumbling back. “Wicked bitch!” He grabbed one of his daggers and looked to Noctis with a primal edge in his gaze, waiting for a suggestion.  
  
“Don’t kill her, I’m not done,” he sighed, a glint in his eye. “But go ahead and show her you won’t stand for it.” Noctis was loving the primal look in Khara’s eyes. “I was going to leave you unmarked, you know,” Noctis hummed leaning down over you. “I was going to let you walk out of here, dignity still intact. But no, if you want to fight then you’ll get a fight in return. Maybe this will teach you a lesson.”  
  
You looked up at Khara, a face of defiance shifting into fear. Pelna nodded at Noctis, twirling the blade with nimble fingers. He pushed your head back into the mattress, the blade skirting along your shoulder.  
  
“Don’t fuck her too hard, majesty, this is a delicate procedure.” You let out a blood-curdling cry as it sinks into your flesh, a look of concentration upon Pelna’s face. Noctis licked his lips, seeing the blood bloom across your skin, his red eyes quickly turning back up to Pelna as he slowed his thrusts but didn’t ease in their ferocity.  
  
“Impress me, Khara and maybe you’ll leave with a reward. Show me how good you are with those knives of yours,” he said, voice low with a predatory desire he’d been trying so hard to hold back. Your desperate cries echoed in the dim lit bedroom as Pelna carved a crude Lucian royal crest into your back. Leaning down to taste the blood trickling over every curve, he smeared it along his lips with his tongue and took Noctis into a deep, sloppy kiss.  
  
“She’s all yours, my king.”  
  
To say he was caught off guard was an understatement, but by the gods did it turn him on even more. He caught him by the back of his neck, pulling him back in for another taste, his tongue pushing into Pelna’s mouth as the blood smeared across their lips. His hips only snapped forward harder, an animalistic growl sounding in his chest. This was not where he was expecting his night to go, but he wasn’t complaining. Noctis pounded into you mercilessly; you weakly tried to move away, sobbing. Pelna kissed Noctis one more time before cutting the belt and jerking you back against Noct’s chest. He then scrambled onto the bed, pulling your bound wrists down so your arms pushed your breasts together and ran the dagger over your nipples. “Be good for the king, princess.”  
  
“Why don’t you fuck her too, Pelna?” Noctis chuckled. “She can be good for both of us, she moans so sweet when she stops fighting.” He bit at your ear harshly, a hand sliding up to squeeze your tit tightly. “Spread your legs for him.”  
  
You shook your head feebly. Pelna stopped you when you began hitting Noctis again, lunging at him. “As you wish, Majesty.” The dark-haired man wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up just enough to slide you onto his waiting cock. The feeling of both incredible members moving within you was too much. You collapsed against Noct’s chest, smearing blood along the tanned, muscled plane of his torso. Pelna eagerly thrust into your swollen and dripping pussy, delighted by how daintily you bounced between them. With his hands moving back down to your hips again to guide you up and down their cocks, Noctis shuddered out a low moan. The smell of blood was in the air, setting him off even more and causing him to thrust harder still.  
  
“Moan for him,” he purred, leaning down and licking over your shoulder, lapping up the blood. "Moan for your King.” Pelna moved to tease your clit and you smacked him away. Instantly, he grabbed your throat and squeezed way, way too hard. You gasped, eyelids fluttering as your airway was cut off, your back slick with blood, sliding up and down Noctis.  
  
“Still haven’t learned, have you?” he asked, grasping your arms and pulling them back, forcing your bound wrists to rest against your ribs. “Maybe we should mark you a little more, perhaps something to clarify what you are…” He sank his teeth down into your shoulder hard before looking up at Pelna. “What do you think?”  
  
Pelna’s grip on your throat tightened, a small squeak choked out as you blacked out for a moment. “I have an idea.” He released you, left you gasping and wheezing, leaning your head back on Noctis’ shoulder. The relief was short lived, the dagger yet again moving along the ever so soft flesh of your breasts. “What a filthy, little whore.” He carved deep, an S, an L, a U, and a jagged, broken T.  
  
Noctis grasped your chin, keeping your head back even as Pelna carved into you. His gaze stayed down though, watching each slide of his blade over your skin. “How fitting…” he growled. “Don’t waste a drop, Khara… Lick it up.” The way his voice sounded then held no room for argument, it held every inch of power surging beneath the surface of his red eyes. Pelna leaned down and slowly dragged his tongue along the curves of the s, the sharp angle of the l, the dip of the u, and the jagged t. All the while he kept his gaze locked with Noctis’s, their hips still driving up into yours. Pelna’s tongue swirled around your nipples, nipping and sucking furiously. You tried to look down, but Noctis kept his grip firm, relishing how close your face was.  
  
“You almost seem fond of her,” Pelna quipped, taking a palmful of your breast and squeezing.  
  
“She’s my favorite maid. If you felt this ass, you’d understand,” he snapped back, lovingly nipping at your jaw before tilting your face towards him more and kissing you harshly. “You always put on such a good show for me.”  
  
Pelna smoothed a hand over the swell of your ass, groaning. “…gods. The things I would do to her…” Wait, were you, kissing back? You moaned into Noct’s mouth, grinding onto his cock, meeting his thrusts. “Majesty, your eyes. Are you using magic on her?”  
  
“Why don’t you tell her what you want to do to her? She’s finally getting into it, maybe she’ll let you try something new.” He slowly grinned, mischief glinting in his eyes. He didn’t think he needed to answer that question. He figured it was clear, especially when he nuzzled into her neck and she didn’t pull away from him.  
  
Internally, you were furious, trapped with that evil, taunting voice. Outwardly, you were the picture of consent. Moaning against Noctis’ cheek, kissing him softly. Pelna grinned wickedly, gently easing you and Noctis back, until you were arched deliciously over the curve of the king’s body. “I want to take that ass and fill it with my seed, I want to see my cum dripping down your thighs. I don’t want you to be able to walk, much less sit.” Noctis’ hands grabbed at your breasts, pinching and twisting your nipples as he thrust still. you moaned loudly, shaking through another orgasm, licking the side of his face.  
  
“Mm-mm, this ass is mine,” Noctis moaned, pressing his feet down into the mattress and driving his hips up harder into your ass. He only grinned at the feel of your tongue sliding against his cheek. “Try again.” He knew you were at war internally though, even as your hips stuttered and rocked into their thrusts. He knew inside you had to be screaming for all of this to end even as you whined for more.  
  
Pelna growled, kissing you, eyes locked on Noct’s in a show of dominance. You pushed at his chest halfheartedly, yearning for your king. “Fine,” he snarled. “I am not one for sloppy seconds anyway.” You softly cried out Noctis’ name, kissing him again, nipping at his bottom lip.  
  
“That so?” he purred looking up at Pelna. “You don’t want seconds, maybe you should step up your game to get firsts.” It was a thinly veiled taunt, his gaze narrowing. His hands slid slowly over your body knowing he’d watch the way they traveled.  
  
“Don’t test me, Majesty,” Pelna hissed, eyes narrowing, darker than before. “I will do more than fuck your precious maid.” You trembled beneath Noctis’ careful ministrations, begging for more.  
  
“Noctis, please. I want to be yours, daddy, pleeease.” Internally, rage.  
  
“And what would you do, glaive?” he asked, smiling widely, his hand moving down to tease your clit. “Shhh, you’ll get yours once I get mine. Patience,” he cooed, even as he thrust faster, feeling himself starting to get close.  
  
“She doesn’t even want you. This is all a trick, an illusion. The king can’t even get his slutty, little maid to fuck him without outside persuasion.“ He slid the dagger along your inner thigh, pausing before it reached your clit. You clung to Noctis desperately, afraid. "What would I do, Noctis?”  
  
“You want to ruin her and the fun, be my guest. She’s not the only one in the room I can take this out on.” He licked his lips as he watched the way Pelna’s gaze darkened still. He was thoroughly enjoying this new side of the glaive, it was something he wouldn’t mind exploring more later. “You have a great ass too, Pelna. Want to show me what you can do with it?”  
  
“You care about her more than you let on,“ Pelna retorted, ignoring the king’s comment. "I know you don’t want her completely ruined.”  
  
He was right, but Noctis wasn’t going to show that. Not now. “Don’t get mushy on me,” he scoffed, shaking his head and giving a sharp thrust, a moan sounding in his throat again. “Just fucking do something, don’t make me regret letting you stay in here.”  
  
“A king you may be, but you are still the naïve, little prince I helped train,” Pelna jeered, nicking the flesh of your heat. ou screamed hoarsely, burying your face in Noctis’ neck. Pelna lapped at the tiny cut. “You like hearing her in pain? Your commoner mistress, bleeding all over your cock.”  
  
Noctis caught Pelna’s jaw then, dragging him up to look him in the eye. "Your life quite literally rests in my hand, Pelna.” The look on his face, the pure rage in his voice was like nothing he nor any other glaive had ever seen. The true power of the Kings echoed through the air around him, the only warning the glaive would get. “Do I need to remind of you where your place is?”  
  
You shrank away from Pelna, legs rubbing together, pain rocketing up your torso from the apex of your thighs. “What did you do to me?” you whispered, panicking. “What did you do?!”  
  
A flicker of amusement graced Pelna’s face; he licked his lips. “I am going to break her, Majesty.”  
  
Noctis’ other hand covered your mouth, silencing your cries as he quickly cooed and kissed below your ear. “Shh, you’ll be fine,” he muttered but his gaze was still locked on Pelna’s. “Fine. Break her, but don’t mutilate her. Not there at least.”  
  
His hand only made the fear worse, but whatever witchcraft he was using to cloud your mind soothed you. Pelna jerked his head away from the king’s fingers and laughed darkly. “I don’t think you understand,” he murmured. “You opened up this path for me, you gave it an outlet. Why should I let you keep your girl? You wanted her in tatters only moments ago, yet now that I call your bluff, you grow soft? You love her, in your own fucked up way. You love this worthless piece of ass.” He smacked your pussy, chuckling as you screamed into Noct’s palm.  
  
Hearing you scream like that hit a switch in Noctis. He shot forward, warping himself and Pelna across to the wall, leaving you laid across the bed. His blade was pressed against Pelna’s throat, cutting into the skin deeply. “Give me one reason not to cut you down where you stand.” The rage inside of him was brimming over the edges, barely controlled, barely contained.  
  
“I don’t have a single reason, Noctis, but,“ he shoved Noctis backward, hoisting his pants up and wiping Noct’s spittle off his face, "I’d be more worried about your precious fuck slut.” He gestured to where you lay curled up on the bed, clutching your stomach. Noct’s warping had moved through you, left you empty and bawling into the sheets. “We can finish this discussion when you are less of a possessive child,” Pelna snapped, grabbing his things. “I’ve had enough of your… “ _consenting_ ” whore anyway.”  
  
Noctis was breathing hard through his nose, seething with fury and it was only made all the stronger with each word he spoke. He barely gave Pelna a chance to move away before he stalked towards him, punching him square in the nose. Pelna fell to the ground unceremoniously, out cold. He’d deal with that disaster later. Looking over at you on the bed though he felt the wrath drain almost immediately, quickly moving over to the bed as everything that had happened started to truly sink in. “Shit…” he breathed. He was at a complete loss as to how to fix this. He’d fucked up royally.  
  
Your skin was cold, blood-caked and pale. When he reached out to you, you flinched, turning away, pulling your knees up closer. “Get the fuck away from me,” you whispered, leaning on his leg weakly.  
  
“I… I’m sorry,” he murmured, shaking his head and pulling his hands back at first, before hesitantly moving over you again. He tentatively rested a hand on your shoulder. “This got so out of hand- I never…” He stopped himself and closed his eyes before looking around. “Just, stay there.” The mattress squeaked as he stood, digging around before finding a potion and quickly bringing it back to break over you. It wouldn’t heal everything, but it would at least heal the abrasions and soothe the worst of the pain.  
  
“What is _wrong_ with you?“ you spat sharply. "Why did you do this?” You shakily cracked the potion. Not quite enough, the dull ache of fear still pungent.  
  
He didn’t know how to answer that because he was asking himself the very same question. Sitting on the edge of the bed, faced away from you, he looked down at the floor. “…you might have a better idea than I do,” he said after a moment. “I don’t know, I wanted–…” He shook his head and dropped it into his hands. “I just wanted you. I didn’t want to hurt you, that wasn’t the plan. I don’t know how it turned into that.”  
  
“Why me?” you sobbed, pushing your face into his back. Your wrists burned, the belt digging in. “Why me…”  
  
“Because you’re you,” he mumbled, glancing back to look back at you over his shoulder. “You ask me how I’m doing every time you come in here and you mean it, you don’t cower in fear when I come into the room. You talk to me like I’m a person, not just a title.” Noctis slowly turned to take the belt off your wrists, loosening it slowly before slipping it off and dropping it on the floor. “You listen, you’re kind, and you’re far too smart to just be a maid…”  
  
You scramble away as soon as your wrists are free, a hand still on your stomach. “And you still chose… this. You could have just told me.” You steadied yourself and groaned softly, legs giving out, falling to the floor beside Pelna.  
  
“There’s no excuse for it–” He hurriedly moved to catch you, helping you up even as you shoved his hands away. “Let me find you something to wear at least, please. You don’t want to go out there like this.”  
  
The door opened suddenly, revealing a sweaty, panicked Gladio. “They said they heard screaming in here, a woman, and a thud and-” He stopped when he saw you. “Noctis, what did you do… I told you to leave her alone,” he hissed, shutting the door behind him. “And with a fucking glaive.” You don’t know what made you shirk away from Gladio, but you crumpled against Noctis. Remnants from the magic? Or some fucked up part of you that wants him anyway?  
  
“Gladio please, you can berate me later just- help me,” Noctis pleaded, looking up at him even as he held you close. “I don’t know what to do.” He said it so softly, to the one person he’d never want to admit that to.  
  
“N-no!” you yelled, hiding your face in Noct’s still blood streaked chest. “Don’t let him hurt me, I’ll be good!”  
  
“No no– shhh, it’s okay,” Noctis said, the panic rising slightly as he looked down at you. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry- I let this get so out of hand… but you can trust Gladio. He won’t hurt you, I promise.”  
  
“No, I’ll be good, I’ll be good, Noctis, please don’t let him hurt me, please,” you cried, wedging yourself under his arm, into the curve of his ribs.  
  
Gladio squinted. “You really fucked her up.”  
  
“Gladio please!” Noctis snapped, glaring. “Just–tell me what to do,” he pleaded, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you closer, hoping it’ll help you calm down.  
  
“She needs to rest. You pumped her full of magic and… whatever else you did to her,“ he frowned, eyeing the blood coagulating on your body, on Noct’s chest, the bite mark from earlier a scary violet. “She’s clearly still coming down from the high, all up on you like that.”  
  
"Right, right-yes. Rest,” he nodded fervently, moving to get up, carefully lifting you up with him and laying you on the bed. "I know I fucked up,” Noctis murmured to you as he pulled the sheets up to cover your bloodied body. "I’ll find a way to fix this, I swear.”  
  
You reached out for him. “Don’t leave me…”  
  
“I won’t. I’ll stay here,” he said, catching your hands before glancing over at Gladio. “Can you… Can you take Pelna, please?” he asked. Honestly, he didn’t know how he was keeping it together at this point. With everything sinking in, the smell of blood and sweat on the air, the magic still sparking around him. It was too much, coupled with the rush of emotions surging through him as it struck him just what he’d done to you.  
  
Gladio watched with excessive judgment as Noctis crawled into the sheets beside you, before nudging the unconscious glaive. “Guess he isn’t dead.” He lifted Pelna, taking him to a spare bedroom, and came back, arms crossed, stopping at the side of the bed you were on. “I can’t believe you, Noct.”  
  
“Gladio please, can it wait?” he sighed, exasperated, dragging a hand over his face before looking up at the Shield. “I know I fucked up, I know. Believe me I fucking know but I can’t–do this right now.”  
  
You opened your eyes and latched onto Noctis, whimpering again. “Please make him go,” you cried, shaking. “He’s gonna hurt me.” Was his magic still working? Surely she was hallucinating. What’s wrong with her?  
  
“Hey, it’s okay, it’s just Gladio. He’s not going to hurt you,” he said frowning. His powers shouldn’t still be working on you. They had to have started fading, you’d been lucid again only moments ago. Something wasn’t right. Noctis frowned glancing back at up at him. Had he missed something?  
  
Gladio sighed, rolling his eyes. “She’s weak, you could have chosen better. Someone you didn’t have to warp mentally to fuck.”  
  
“No she’s not–Gladio, what the fuck are you talking about?” he asked, brows only furrowing more. Something was very off, his stomach twisted painfully.  
  
“Please make him leave,“ you whispered tearfully, looking up at Noctis. "Please.”  
  
Noctis looked down at you, searching over your face before hardening his gaze. “Gladio, I think you should go.” Noctis looked back up at him, his voice even again. He could push back his inner turmoil for now, being a King had at least taught him that.  
  
Gladio clenched his jaw, unfolding his arms. “Noct…”  
  
“I said to leave. That’s a direct order.”  
  
The shield hesitated, eyes boring into you. You shrank into Noctis, lip quivering, eyes wide.  
  
“I won’t repeat myself again, Gladiolus Amicitia.” If he had to, in his current state, he couldn’t guarantee it would only be his words that were forceful.  
  
Gladio turned heel, making his way to the door. “Have fun with your whore,” he snapped, slamming the door behind him. You let out a small breath and nuzzled Noctis’ neck, a worried expression plastered across your face  
  
“…why were you so scared of him?” he asked, still looking at the door. “Scared enough to cling to me despite what I’ve done.”  
  
You blinked, confused. There was something off about the shield, something dangerous. “I… I don’t know.” You started crying again, choking on your own sobs.  
  
Noctis frowned and tried to wipe your tears away, tried to calm you down, but he was never very good at this anyway. Least of all under stress. “It’s… It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it now.”  
  
You kissed him suddenly, sloppily, still crying. “I’m sorry,” you said tearfully, kissing him again, softer this time.  
  
“Wha-hey no-it’s okay,” he fumbled, trying to stop you, cupping your cheeks. "You don’t have to do that, I’m not mad.”  
  
“I’m all over the place. I sh-should hate you right now,” you mumbled, leaning into his palm. Why didn’t you? What’s going on? Was this bastard still using his magic?  
  
“You should, you really should… I know–I know I do,” he murmured, shaking his head before looking back into your eyes. “Please just… get some rest now.”  
  
You frowned, something strange coming over you. In a flurry of sheets and limbs, you straddled him, ignoring the ache in your muscles. “No, make me feel something, Noctis.”  
  
“What–no not like this, you need to heal. You need to rest.” And honestly, he didn’t think he could even if he wanted to right now.  
  
“Please,“ you whined, rolling your hips against him. "Please, baby.” What are you doing?  
  
“I can’t,” he responded firmly, worried that might set you off again. He moved to grasp your hips and push you back onto the bed, his body trying to react despite himself.  
  
“No, Noctis, fuck me, I need you.” That last bit was said so desperately.  
  
Could this night get any more fucked? Noctis’ grip on your hips tightened slightly, but he hesitated to move you. “What you need is a chance to heal–this… this isn’t going to help any. For either of us.”  
  
You kissed him, grinding against his half hard cock, inner monologue was shrieking something you just… couldn’t figure out what.  
  
“Stop–“ he tried to say before your lips were on his. He shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t, this was almost worse than anything else he’d done that evening, but… you were giving this to him willingly. You even seemed to want it this time. He hesitated before returning the kiss, his hold on your hips relaxing.  
  
Everything was garbled, distorted, all of your focus on Noctis, his lips, his face, his hands. "Fuck me.”  
  
“We shouldn’t…” he murmured even as his hips rocked up slightly, his hands sliding up along your curves. “Don’t ask me again, please, I don’t think I can say no again.”  
  
You barely acknowledged his answer, placing his hands on your breasts and holding them there. “Fuck me _now_.” Noctis let out a broken groan, squeezing slightly before he was turning you onto your back, moving to line himself up with you again as he claimed your lips once more. You opened up for him quickly, wet and delirious. “Noctis, please, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” you breathed, ghosting his lips with yours. Pushing into you, he moaned against your lips, his brows drawn as he gripped the sheets. This was so wrong. It was all oh so wrong but he couldn’t say no to you, not now.  
  
The feeling of being watched washed over you, but you pushed it aside, pulling him down, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders, moaning in his ear. “Tell me how bad you want me, tell me.”  
  
“I can’t–I just want you… gods, I want you,” he breathed, pressing his forehead against your shoulder as he rocked his hips, his movements as desperate as the way you pleaded for him.  
  
You didn’t feel in control of your actions, meeting his thrusts wildly. "Do you like me willing or screaming?” you snapped, nipping at his ear. “Huh? Which?”  
  
Noctis hesitated at that, moving to pull back away from you, his stomach twisting as he started to realize what was happening. “No–no I stopped, I didn’t want to do this anymore.”  
  
Your eyes were pained as you drew him back down. “Noctis, don’t fucking stop. Fuck me and tell me which you like more: willing or _not_?”  
  
He didn’t want to, he could feel that painful clench in his throat like when you were nauseous but tried to fight it. “…willing,” he forced himself to answer, sounding so defeated, his thrust was weak, he didn’t want this.  
  
"Wait, no, don’t stop,” you crooned, touching his face gingerly. “I thought you liked me. I thought…”  
  
“Not like this…” he said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen. I knew I shouldn’t have come in here behind you–I should have kept walking–I’m sorry,” he whimpered, hearing his own voice break.  
  
You withdrew your hands. “I just… wanted to feel good… with you.” Tears welled up once more.  
  
“I don’t think I can do that for you now… Not after what I’ve done…” he murmured turning his face away, pulling out and moving to get off you.  
  
You broke down, shakily trying to touch him and stopping. What on earth had come over you? Stop. “Then just use me. Gods, Noct, please don’t stop. I need you, please.”  
  
“No you don’t–you’re just hurting and this isn’t going to fix it any.” Noctis shook his head, pulling away from your touch. “I’m only going to make it worse.”  
  
That little voice was pushing through the fog, but you couldn’t quite make out what it was saying yet. “D-don’t leave me.” You said it so softly, it barely made it past your lips. “I’m sorry I’m fucked up.”  
  
“No you’re not,” he said, practically cutting you off as he looked back over at you. “You’re not. Don’t… don’t let what I did wrong get to you like that. You didn’t do anything, you don’t deserve any of this… But I’m not going anywhere right now.” You curled up and rolled away, holding yourself, drawing ragged breaths. Noctis looked over at you, hesitating before reaching for you. “Are you… in pain still? I can try to find another potion.”  
  
“I-I just want y-you and you hate m-me.”  
  
“I don’t hate you,” he blurted out, resting a hand on your shoulder. "I don’t think I could.”  
  
Something wasn’t right. You weren’t in control. You rolled back, pinning him. “Then fuck me, Noctis. Like you mean it.” This wasn’t you. You were hurting. You wanted sleep. The voice grew louder, less distorted.  
  
He was completely caught off guard by that, eyes going wide as he looked up at you, hands up like he was being held at gunpoint. “I–” He searched your gaze, and swallowed back that ache in his throat again. “…okay.” Noctis breathed, giving in. If this was really what you wanted, he would try. He owed you that much.  
  
You laid down, kissing him. “Try again. For me.” The voice broke through the haze for a minute. _Gladio… inside…_ Noctis rolled over you once more, claiming your lips as he nestled between your legs again, spreading them further. It was like that switch was flicked again, he just had to keep telling himself that this was for you now. Not for him. You wanted this. You asked for this. You begged for it. You. Wanted. This. So he was going to make sure he gave it all he had. His hands slid over your thighs, thumbs brushing along your hips and up further. He followed your curves to your breasts, cupping and squeezing, careful of the now shallow cuts across your skin. His lips were slow against yours but heated, teeth nipping gently before he was trailing across your jaw and towards your throat.  
  
“I do want you I do, I promise,” he murmured, voice low again as he moved to look down at you. He reached down to line himself up with you again, slowly pushing in and feeling you give for him so easily this time. Still that sick feeling never left his stomach. Fighting it, he began a slow steady pace, his hips rolling down against yours, he wanted you to feel this. He wanted this to be good for you because this was what you asked of him.  
  
You moaned loudly, wrapping your legs around him, taking him as deeply as you could. Fisting his hair, raking your nails across his shoulders, sweat beading on your forehead, collecting on your chest. You could barely contain yourself as his lips locked around a nipple. Arching against his body, you met his thrusts eagerly. Holding his head as he leaned into the valley between your breasts, panting heavily. Wait. The voice. Clearer now. It wasn’t quite the same. Clearer. Clearer. As you gasped his name, rolling over to ride him, you recognized the voice as your own. He palmed your breasts before leaning back, completely at your mercy. A shrieking, angry, insistent voice penetrated the hazy lust. _Gladio isn’t Gladio. He is outside the room. He is inside the room. He is making you do this. Teach Noctis a lesson. He is here. He is here. He is in your head. He is in your head. He is in your head. He is in your head. Tell Noctis about the yellow eyes. You saw the yellow eyes. Tell him about why you were afraid. Gladio has the yellow eyes. The yellow eyes. The yellow eyes. The yellow eyes. The yellow eyes. The yellow eyes. THE YELLOW EYES. THE YELLOW EYES. THE YELLOW EYES. THE YELLOW EYES._


End file.
